happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
This Is Your Knife
This Is Your Knife is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-sixth of season one. HTF Episode Description It's so much fun to go camping and roast marshmallows with your friends! But sparks soon fly as Flippy warps into his post-traumatic alter-ego. Remember those horror stories you told around the campfire? Watch out, cause this one comes true! Plot On a clear, starlit night in the middle of the woods, Cuddles, Giggles, and Flaky are sitting around a campfire, apparently on a camping trip. Cuddles watches the fire, Giggles eats a sandwich, and Flaky roasts marshmallows on a stick. Moments later, Flippy walks by, and the gang greets him. Cuddles then encourages Flippy to take a seat and enjoy the fire. However, the moment Flippy sits down and begins to warm his hands with the fire, some sparks fly out, and nearly hit Flippy. Flippy stares into the fire, and since this bright energy reminds Flippy of the war, Flippy emerges into his evil side, Fliqpy. Seeing Flippy flip out, Cuddles laughs nervously and says hello to Flippy again in hopes that Flippy would go back to normal. Unfortunately, Flippy's evil side still remains, and Fliqpy jumps through the campfire, and slashes Cuddles' face away with a rock, knocking out two of his teeth as well as one of his eyes. Giggles, who is still eating her sandwich, gets Cuddles' blood splattered all over her body, making her scream in shock. As Cuddles sits on the ground, dead, Fliqpy uses his Bowie knife to cut a large hole on Cuddles' stomach, and pulls out Cuddles' intestines. Fliqpy then uses these intestines to snag Giggles (who is still shocked at the blood covering her body) by her neck, and he continuously yanks on the intestines up to the point where Giggles gets strangled to death. Flaky, having witnessed Cuddles and Giggles' death, lets out a shriek of panic and takes cover in her sleeping bag. As Flaky hugs her knees in fear inside her sleeping bag, she notices that she is getting lifted into the air. Outside, it turns out that Fliqpy is raising Flaky into the air. Fliqpy lets out an evil chuckle, and tosses Flaky's bag into the campfire. Flaky begins to scream loudly as the fire slowly burns her body. Fliqpy then begins to laugh evilly, just before bringing out some marshmallows on a stick, and holding it over the fire, not caring about Flaky's screams of pain. Moral "Plant a Tree!" Deaths #Cuddles has his face smashed open by a rock, his torso cut open with a hunting knife, and his intestines pulled out by Fliqpy. #Giggles is strangled to death by Cuddles' intestines. #Flaky is thrown onto the campfire while hiding in her sleeping bag, where she is roasted alive, cremating her. (Debatable) Injuries *Cuddles has his face bashed by Fliqpy with a rock. His buckteeth are knocked as well as his eye, with the nerve still connected. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' ('''1 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 2''' ('''3 including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: 50% (25% including Debatable deaths) Destruction *Flaky's sleeping bag is thrown into a fire. Goofs #Giggles' head marking is missing in her starring card. (This is in every Internet Season 1 episode she stars in.) #Even though Flippy sits down, there is nothing there (Fixed on DVD, as a tree stump is put there, but not on the official site). #In the beginning when the characters were singing, Flaky's arm goes through her sleeping bag. #There are several philtrum goofs in this episode: ##When Cuddles talks to Flippy at the beginning, his philtrum repeatedly leaves or passes his nose. ##When Flippy sits down his philtrum disconnects from his nose. ##Fliqpy and Giggles' philtrums disappear repeatedly. This goof is especially noticeable in Giggles' case when she's being strangled. ##Flaky's philtrum disappears at one point while she's hiding in her sleeping bag. #Several times the characters' mouths become over-sized (Fixed on DVD). #The crest on Flippy's beret switches places several times. #Even though Fliqpy slashes Cuddles' entire face, his nose still remains on his face. #The pupil on Cuddles' loose eyeball is somewhat triangle shaped. #When Fliqpy cuts open Cuddles' body, Cuddles' internal organs are all improperly placed. Cuddles' intestines are not curled up, and his heart is shown to be placed right next to his intestines. #When Flippy pulls out Cuddles' intestine, Cuddles' hanging eyeball is layered behind his head. #When Flaky was thrown in the campfire, a close up of the sleeping bag was shown and the zipper was in the middles of two closed sides. #Flaky doesn't have much of her dandruff. This is mostly noticeable when we see her hiding in the inside of her sleeping bag. Quick Shot Moment Before Flaky's pop-up introduction in the opening sequence, a brief shot of Flippy flipping out is seen. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version from YouTube and from Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:2001 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:All-Night Episodes Category:Out of Town Episodes Category:50% Survival